1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floor care appliances and, more specifically, relates to an upright cleaner with a belt shifting arrangement.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Cleaners of the upright type have been provided with agitator drive release by the use of belt shifting to an intermediate idler pulley so as to place the agitator in an inactive condition. Cleaners having such belt shifting for agitator release have included handle actuated releases and manually actuated lever releases. But, heretofore, no cleaner is known to have included combined handle and manually actuated lever belt shifting releases. This configuration would obviously provide a degree of flexibility unknown and not forecast by the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide an upright cleaner structure that has both handle and manually actuated lever belt release.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a handle and manually actuated lever belt release structure in which the handle and/or manual release may alternately be utilized for belt release.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a handle and manually actuated lever belt release structure that is interrelated so as to actuate the same belt shifting mechanism.
It is an even further object of the invention to provide camming means with the handle and manually actuated lever release structures that engage and initiate movement of a belt shifting mechanism.
Other and additional objects of the invention will occur to the reader as the description of it proceeds.